The invention relates to a method of controlling an internal combustion engine, in particular an auto-ignition internal combustion engine on the basis of a cylinder-specific variable which characterizes a combustion profile in an associated combustion chamber.
The German laid-open specification DE 197 05 463 A1 discloses a method and a device for controlling an internal combustion engine, in particular a diesel internal combustion engine. Here, inadmissibly high combustion peak pressures are to be avoided and at the same time exhaust-gas emissions should as far as possible not be adversely affected. For this purpose, either one or each cylinder is assigned a combustion chamber pressure sensor. The injection of the fuel takes place so as to generate the most favorable emissions values possible. If the combustion chamber pressure however reaches a maximum limit value, the injection is altered such that the combustion chamber pressure drops. In physical terms, the fuel injection times and/or the fuel quantities being injected are manipulated as control variables.
This approach however can no longer meet the requirements of modern, in particular supercharged diesel internal combustion engines with regard to an increased efficiency, increased comfort or lower emissions since for example the noise generation cannot be measured or influenced by means of these methods.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a method of controlling an internal combustion engine, in particular a supercharged auto-ignition or diesel internal combustion engine, in such a way that the ever stricter emission limits can be reliably adhered to and the rising demands for comfort and efficiency are simultaneously met.